


A Princess' Gotta Do What a Princess' Gotta Do

by abbeytre3



Series: Stubborn Sweethearts [3]
Category: Tin Man (2007)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, dg is so done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8395630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbeytre3/pseuds/abbeytre3
Summary: Being a princess has benefits. Nicknaming servants is one. Locking your friends in a room is another.





	

DG thinks that they’re both being abnormally stupid to be completely honest.

Cain, stern strong Cain, is always tripping over his words, and Glitch, brave and determined and unexpectedly graceful, constantly asks Cain to dance with a sidelong glance towards the longcoats, before rearing back and eyes flitting guiltily between Cain and DG.

And DG can’t take it anymore. She will not be a part of this, this very simple straight-forward complete _mess_! If they would just _talk_ to each other!

But they _won’t_. Because Cain is scared shitless of not only Glitch, but also of being in love again. And Glitch, poor Glitch, doesn’t want to lose anyone, she can see it in his eyes, the fear of them leaving forever, even if they’re just getting up to find more firewood.

Glitch needs someone who will never leave, and Cain needs someone who is not afraid to love wholeheartedly in the moment. And they’re both so stupid and broken and perfect for each other that sometimes DG just want to scream at them.

Which she could. If she wanted to. She was a princess now, and if she wanted to lock her friends in a room and yell at them, well, there wasn’t much that they could do about it. But it would have to be soon, she could already sense Cain aching to bolt to the anonymity of the city, and Glitch was trying to make himself scarce and ‘out of the way’.

DG chopped her hand in the air, and two man servants materialized. Heh, being a princess was _fun_.

“Scully, Mulder, I need you two to go and fetch Mr. Cain and Mr. Glitch for me. Please and thank you! Oh! And Raw if he’s not doing anything, he’d like to see this.”

Both men gave her a longsuffering stare before stiffly replying and exiting the room. DG thought the best part about servants, was that you could give them nicknames and they couldn’t complain. It took pop so long to respond to popsicle. These guys just did it immediately! She swears that she heard them arguing over who got Scully and who got Mulder the other day.

Calculatingly, DG eyed the room. The window was open, that should be locked; she wouldn’t put it past Cain to dive from five stories to avoid this ‘conversation’. Everything else… was in order. Expect for her pajamas! She heard to click of the knob turning and dove to shove the duck patterned cloth under the pillow, this yelling session was not going to start off with teasing!

“DG call?” came from a grumbly soft voice.

“Oh Raw! Come over here!”

Raw skeptically eyed her obviously trying to hide something from sight. He shook his head and plodded over to her anyways. Placing a hand on her arm his eyes widened and in a hushed tone,

“You are fixing them? Good, they will not listen to each other.”

“Yup, as soon as they get-and here they come, troublesome as ever.”

From the doorway Cain’s frustrated countenance was announcing him loud and clear, “Glitch just go through the damn door! She called for both of us!”

“But I’m pretty sure she meant to only call for you! I’ll just be in the way so I’ll be going now!”

DG yelled through the receiving chamber at the men scrabbling at the doorway, one trying to get both in and one trying to escape, watched over by two very unimpressed servants, “I called for everyone, Raw’s already here!”

Cain raised an eyebrow and mock bowed Glitch into the room. He huffed and flounced in, his new tailored coat giving him much more bounce than his rags, giving him a slight smile.

“Alright sit, sit. No standing in the presence of the princess.” DG giggled and flopped down backwards on her vanity chair, stopping short when Cain and Glitch chose seats as far away from the other as possible. She growled and motioned at Raw, her arm sweeping in a ‘do you see this shit’ motion. She gave a short barked laugh, “Haha, that’s a no guys. Couch, together. Now. And no sitting on the arms, my mom is quite fond of them not breaking, as light as you seem Glitch.”

Resolutely without looking away from each’s respective chosen wall, and without a murmur of complaint, they took to the lounge, still sitting as far away as possible, although it was only a few inches this time.

DG deeply sighed and rested her folded arms on the curve of the back of her seat, “Do you guys want to tell me what’s going on? Cuz’ I feel like a principal of an elementary right now.” Silence. “Whew, okay guys. Glitch, dude, did Cain confess badly? Cain, my man, did Glitch slip up and say that he thinks that you and I are bangin’? Did you guys talk at all?”

One two, thr- and there was the creeping red curling around Cain’s ears, and yup, Glitch looks like he forgot how to breathe.

And next would be- “You thought I was making moves on the kid! God Glitch! She’s not even an adult yet!”

DG felt a flare of indignance, “Um yeah, I’m twenty.” And got completely ignored.

Cain was standing shouting at Glitch when Glitch suddenly swept up, unfolding long limbs to stare Cain in the eye, “ _I thought_! You’re always so happy around her! I just wanted you to be happy Cain! Why is that such a horrible thing?! Just go back to Central City already!”

“Because I won’t be happy unless I’m with you, stupid!”

“Yeah, well- I’m in love with you!”

“I may happen to be in love with you more!”

“Wanna bet!”

They stared at each other, and a slow soft smile spread across Cain’s face. He lowered his voice to a caressing whisper, “Yeah, yeah I do.”

They leaned in, and just at the last second, DG looked away towards Raw. As happy as she was for them, this was their moment and they wouldn’t appreciate an audience.

She whispered to the viewer, “All the animosity gone?”

He nodded, “The sky’s clear now.”

**Author's Note:**

> The series is done. Ta da. Fastest I've ever finished anything. Unless I get inspiration later... then there might be more.


End file.
